All Color And Light
by Gilly.Flowers
Summary: A series of Wicked one-shots
1. Ball gown

Elphaba shuffled into her and Little Miss Popular's bedroom, green nose buried in the musky pages of an ancient book like a bean stalk growing firm and radiantly unbelonging in a Munchkin corn field. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room, one as large as the stuffed closet and just as suffocated with frilly things, a disastrous, multi-color cyclone of feather-filled blankets and pillows. The other bed was simple, homely, dull in appearance and just barely longer and just barely wider than its viridescent occupier.

Elphaba sniffed indignantly when she lowered her aged, brittle shield to look down upon her few possessions, kicking off her pointed shoes. She set her book down on a nightstand, and as she turned to the lamp for its unneeded supply of light the silence in the building began to pound in her ears.

Sharp, critical eyes swept across the room, inspecting the corners and lingering on the empty items of furniture. Narrow, calculating eyes searched diligently for the cause of the weird feeling inside of her. Her blonde roomie always seemed to have a way of making her _feel_ things.

Oh.

Galinda - she made sure to exaggerate the GA - wasn't there, leaving the entire dorm quiet and calm, and for once devoid of anything 'pretty'.

Except, atop the deep purple comforter, was a dazzling blue gown, silky ruffles glittering in the lamplight. Elphaba's gaze paused, her tight body tensing as she examined the dress openly, skimming its details and pawing longingly at its chrome embroidered bodice as she hadn't allow herself to when it's slim possessor pulled it out of the closet earlier that day.

It was very beautiful, so fitting. And it wasn't exactly modest but in that way it was fitting, also, of Galinda. While Galinda wasn't, that was to say, outright promiscuous, and nor was the dress despite its somewhat low-cut neckline, there was something loud and flashy and flamboyantly sensual interwoven in the strings of both the blonde girl and the blue dress.

It was… Galinda was… The two parts suited one another, shimmering blue complimenting sweet skin and diamond-esque eyes. The snug ball garb seemingly _made_ for the princess whom would fill it on the eve hour of the dance.

She never saw anything so beautiful, not in the hundreds upon thousands of shiny knick-knacks and presents and clothes her father had given to dear Nessa over the years, not in the many white shops and boutiques when she and Nessa had bought necessities for Shiz, not even in the daily costumes Galinda obsessively adorned herself in. Fingers distantly slid down her sides, feeling the rough material beneath her skin, feeling the soft disappointment and the brewing wonderment of how the dress would -

Elphaba sucked in a brash breath, crossing her arms beneath her bust and sitting down on her bed, jerking her head to face the wall. Father had always said green went with nothing. And she was inescapably green. When and where would she need to wear such a piece of clothing, anyway? Nowhere, and at no time ever.

The rich blue of the dress seemed to call to her, sparkling as if it were alive and desiring attention, and Elphaba turned back around, her neck straining and a pained wince on her face as she relented to the siren gown's song.

Standing, she went over to the bed, and scooped up the dress. The glitter felt like sandpaper, but the fabric was smooth and almost liquid-like in her hands. Holding it away from her body, pinching both straps by fore-fingers and thumbs, she carried it to Galinda's full-length mirror.

Carefully, as if the blue gown would crumble if not properly handled, Elphaba splayed it across her chest, letting go of one strap to cross her arm over the belly of the gown, and faintly she began to sway from side to side, wide, emotionless eyes flickering over her reflection.

The dress was so very Galinda when it lay on her bed, bodiless and headless. But held against her sharp-cornered, gaunt, bony frame, the dress was hers.

And in the doorway, peering with wide, tearful eyes, Galinda could see how beautifully green went with _everything_.

* * *

**A.N. Holloa loves!** **So I'm starting a collection of Wicked one-shots, and thus far they appear to be mainly Gelphie. But hey, you never know, that could yet change. I don't know how long each one-shot will be (which they are, btw, each new chapter is an individual story with no adherence to the one previous or the one next, expect that they're all in the same...world... and they are all written by ME! C:) and I don't know when the next will be published. Actually, I might just do a Morrible/Wizard one-shot, hmm...  
**

**Ratings will not go over a T. This is set in the musical-verse because, although I do so adore the book, the characters from the musical are freshest in my mind and Book!Elphaba is too stoic for all my fangirl dreams to come true.  
**

**Also, I know that Galinda's ball gown is pink but originally it was blue and honestly I liked the blue better - I mean yeah sure the pink suited Galinda's facade but in my little universe here I see Galinda fitting into the blue one. **

**I'd like to thank my dear friend, Eponine Everdeen, for helping me out with all my crap; she's such a great gal for lettin' me lean on her so much... **

**Annnnnnd... R&R, because it might just inspire me. Who knows. Adieu my sweetlings, kiss-kiss - Gillies **

**P.s. I definitely wouldn't mind it if anyone wanted to share their ideas for another one-shot *_wink-wink-toss-toss-wink-toss-wink-wink_* **


	2. Coming Out of The Closet

**A.N. Here's an AU wherein Elphaba rescues Chistery pre-Wizard. R&R my loves!  
**

* * *

"Chistery!'' Her voice was an angry hiss, whistling through her clenched teeth and provoking a muffled whimper from the Animal she was so vexed over. ''Chistery, come out_ this instant _or I swear I'll -'' She dared not finish the sentence, giving merely a sigh of brewing fervor in place of the missing ending.

The young witch threw down the bed sheet, leaping off of her stomach and onto her furiously pacing feet. Her nails scratched across her scalp, then fell to toss pillows and blankets off Galinda's mattress, her side of the room just as destroyed by the growling green blizzard. Where was that damned Monkey hiding?!

The entire dorm was flipped upside-down, cabinets and drawers lay on the floor, all the furniture pulled out of their spots, cushions tittering precariously on armrests, it appeared as if a tornado had gone through the linen closet and a bomb had set off in the bedroom.

Elphaba, despite her vigorous effort, was at an utter loss; and boy, was she upset. How she had let something like this happen she could say no more than she could swallow. But no matter her pride's wounds, there was a monkey - possibly a Monkey, she would adamantly insist - loose in the apartment and the apartment was a mess.

But it wasn't her fault, in - vast - retrospect, Elphaba would say many times later that evening, her pique making her desperate for understanding. She had to bring the Monkey, Chistery, back with her - had she not, the poor Animal would have been the trembling victim of inhumane, damaging experiments. Any with a good heart to feel pity, anyone with ears to hear the cries and with eyes to see the pain in their faces couldn't walk away and pretend all was perfectly well in the world. Or at least she couldn't.

Stalking out of the bedroom, Elphaba yanked and jerked her skirts, righting her dress. Her knees were sore and her back ached from crouching underneath the bed for so long, her hair mussed from vexation. And she was sweating, frustrated to the point of tears if crying was something Elphaba did. Cupping her mouth, the green girl called out for Chistery again, pausing to listen for a sound, movement, or another wimpy reply from the Monkey. Nothing stirred, except for her shadow, and Elphaba floated into the kitchen in attempt to sneak up on the Animal if it was out of hiding.

Softer, gentler, she crooned the Monkey's name, smiling as she remembered her mother smiling before... - ''Chistery, my sweet, where are youuu?''

She could hear the clock in the small parlor tick-tocking, and her own agitated breath, but that was it. ''Don't be scared.'' Stupid thing. Why is it afraid of the one who saved it from some horrible fate?

''I won't hurt you, Chistery, come out please.''

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock -

''Chistery, come out.'' Tick-tock, tick-tock, breath Elphaba, calm yourself, ''My friend,''

Tick-tick-tick-tock -''Chistery?'' Tick - ''Chistery,'' Tock - ''_Chistery come out right now_!''

The terrified shriek of the beast clashed with the roaring of the witch. A door slammed. And the frantic clacking of claws scuttled off, leaving Elphaba to whirl about on her toes as she tried to locate the Monkey, jumping here then swinging her entire body there in arrhythmic fits of redecision.

Her foot slid, knees cracking in sudden pops as she lurched backwards, flailing her arms, squeezing her eyes shut, clenching her teeth - just before she hit the floor small hands grabbed underneath her arms, hooking around and clutching at the fabric of her frock. The weight of Elphaba was too much for the delicate fingers, and they both went down, this time with a safer, slower, bonier landing.

"Get off Elphie!" Galinda groaned, pushing the already rolling emerald witch away. "I hope you're happy I caught you because it cost me my hairdo."

Elphaba sat down, her legs pulled up and her fingers tugging her dress over her knees, tresses of her raven hair swept over her face. She scowled faintly, watching from across the quaint kitchen as Galinda patted down her yellow mane. One of her heeled shoes had fallen off, lying on its side by in front of her, and one of her legs was bent in towards her. Her stockings had slipped down, her necklace pendent hanging against her back, the bodice of her dress haphazardly tilted, revealing a crease of her blue -

"Stop staring at me, I know I look like shit." Galinda whined, snapping Elphaba out of her trance and snapping her gaze back up to her pouting face. "I did just save your life though, if you hadn't forgotten. Help me," Galinda demanded suddenly, and the clumsy, jade-skinned roomie was on her feet, clasping hands with the blonde and hoisting her back onto her feet.

Indifferently, Elphaba mumbled "Sorry," and ran away to continue her hunt.

She could see the expressions defacing Galinda's visage merely by the sound of her voice, the feminine but unlady-like sigh of exasperation, the almost begrudging forgiveness. "Alright, alright you twisted my good heart with your pitiful-ness. Please don't go off and sulk. I thought we were past all that jazz. You're welcome, though... What are you doing anyways Miss Elphaba that had you dancing around in there like a - _OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO - OH MY GOD MY BED!_ Elphie?! Elphaba look at me! HEY! Don't you dare ignore me, missy,_ what did you do_?!"

Trying not to cringe, Elphaba picked up her aggressively discarded blanket and started on folding it, keeping her back to the rampaging Uplander. Something soft smacked into the back of her head, and she was thrust forward from the shock. Whipping around, Elphaba's mouth dropped open to yell but before she could squeak another pillow was flung at her: only this time she ducked, shielding herself with the squared sheet.

"Elphaba." Reluctantly, she lowered the sheet. "My bed, Elphaba; what did you do to it?"

A pleasant redness had lifted on Galinda's cheeks, her voice smooth but icy cold as it had never been before. When Elphaba didn't reply, working seamlessly to cover up anything that might've been showing on her verdant features, Galinda set her hands on her hips and walked over to her closet. Her spiteful eyes leaving Elphaba's, Galinda yanked open the doors and slid her jacket off her shoulders; the light caught the jewel in her backward necklace, her blade bones jutting as she shook her arms out of the sleeves.

"_Chistery_," Something whispered in an almost ponderous air.

Galinda screamed, her jacket slipping from her fingers and she jumped back, clawing at Elphaba's reflexive embrace and pointing desperately at the stout woven basket. "Oh sweet Oz, what is that - _foul _thing?! No - Elphaba don't go over there, it's so scarifying - it's horrendous - wh... Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's - it's just Chistery, Galinda," Elphaba bent into the closet, her arms scooping up the hairy ball, and she turned around to show her friend he was good-natured and peaceful, and just as startled as her. "See? I was searching for him, that's why the room's a mess. He's a Monkey. Or at least I think he is. He only says his name though."

As if to vouch for the green girl's words, Chistery pawed at his mouth and mumbled quietly, "_Chistery_,"

"A Monkey?" Galinda's hand was palmed out over her chest, her wide eyes a little moist from fright and her mouth slightly agape.

Elphaba nodded, dipping her head to regard the little creature with a smile.

"Why is a Monkey in our dorm, Elphaba?" The conviction, though this time less accusing, was back in her tone, and Elphaba lifted her head. "Madame Morrible will detentionify us for _centuries_ if she finds out there's an Animal in our dorms, you have to get rid of it -"

"What?" Elphaba barked, cradling the Monkey closer to her. "I can't toss him out! How would you like it if I 'got rid of you'? One would think Dr. Nikidik would've gotten the message the last time I protested his disgusting - s-scene - that experimenting on Animals and animals is completely unnecessary and cruel - but today I heard students in the corridor talking about this poor little one. Look at him, Galinda, he's shivering; I can't throw him out the door and let God knows what harm him, Galinda, that would be in-"

"Inhumane, yeah I know. But Elphie," Galinda pleaded, slinking closer. "We're dead meat if that Monkey -"

"_His name is -_"

"_Chistery_, whatever, listen to me Elphie. Morrible will chomp our boobs off if - if - if she sees Chistery; animal or Animals are not allowed here."

On the wall in a separate room Elphaba could hear the clock tick-tocking it's merry way, and in that instant wished more than ever to smash its face with a rock. But she daren't move.

The two girls stared back at one another, and after a long heated silence, Galinda moaned her defeat, crossing her arms. "Fine then, but I hope you know what the consequences of your actions are. What are you going to do, then? What's your plan for little ol' Chistery?"

For some impalpable reason, a smile broke out on Elphaba's face like an infectious rash, and Galinda seemed to catch it too for the blonde beamed back, her hand unwrapping from beneath her bust to trail her fingertips along the groove where ear and head melded together. "Chistery," the Monkey cooed, practically purring as she scratched his tiny skull.

"Well... He certainly likes your shoe basket."

Galinda sucked in a shocked breath, her jaw hanging slack in mock reproach and she gave Elphaba's shoulder a light shove. Amid the two women sharing twinkling laughter, Chistery squawked his name over and over, grinning wide and ugly, but undeniably adorable.


	3. Lurlintine, I love you

**A.N. For Valentine's day, the only thing I was given (I gave it to myself, which ain't sad I swear) was this one-shot. I was going to post this at midnight, and yeah maybe three hours early is a bit bad, but honestly I wanna fucking sleep. It's not worth it. So here. Have it early. You're welcome. **

**And please don't worry pals, I'm not bitter about my lack of an actual social life at _all_...**

**...I have Gelphie. Enjoy. -Gillies**

* * *

Elphaba's private session with Madame Morrible had ended that evening on a sour, sweaty, frustrated note. And while it was definitely later than the tired ol' Thropp would have liked, the sun had only just began to fester in its low perch with twinges of blossoming pink tracing its crown like scratches of oil paint. The small brass clock read with snobbish placidity, 6:23.

She dumped her heavy coat in front of the door, her outerior clothing shedding off her like water. And she squinted to see clearly in the sheen of nebulous dim-lightedness.

Elphaba shuffled further into the dorm, picking up her feet and tilting her chin up - she had no reason to be afraid, or really, squeamish; after all, she _lived _there.

The dorm was empty, filled with a choking stench of the fruity, flowery candles that were situated closely packed and burning with fervor on the table. Beneath her green feet she felt the softness of rose petal skins, their red and pink hues peeking through her toes as she trampled over them in her investigating confidence. On the floor beside the plush couch was a toppled over bowl of strawberries smothered in dark chocolate. The berries were shriveled a little from the moisture.

Beside that small yummy infliction of the carpet, the room seemed quiet, smoky if not peaceful, devoid of any signs of intruders or struggle. Elphaba drew out of the living area, biting the inside of her cheek. She mechanically pushed farther open the slight ajar bedroom door, entering the room to find it just as dark and as silent as the rest of the apartment. Except, not quite as empty. She could feel the sadness wafting through the cloud of love's fragrance, she could hear the tiny sniffles coming from the larger of the two beds, emitting weak and yet so heart-wrenching from beneath pillow and blanket.

"Galinda?"

"Go away,"

Perhaps some day before she would have hesitated in the doorway, pausing with fright to only run away for selfish reasons. But she and Galinda were friends now, and - and friends _didn't _leave the other in a time of need.

Elphaba sat down the edge of the bed, unable to sit closer to the trembling curve in the sheets; still her legs tensed for the moment she'd give in and bolt, as she taught herself to do. Gently, plowing through the wavering, Elphaba laid a hand on Galinda's - back? When the petite blonde moved not an inch, Elphaba's shoulders relaxed, her fingers slid against the lavish fabric of her comforter. "Galinda...?"

Unsure of what to say, the green girl lapsed mute, hoping her presence was enough to satiate the upper Uplander. No one had told her ever how to help girls her age, the only lessons she had ever received before Shiz were the strict regiments that were required for Nessie's well-being. And, though when she was younger she did often, Nessarose hardly ever let her emotions betray her in such a way anymore.

Under the dark barrier, her friend shifted, still tearful but without dramatics - maybe she'd tired herself out already, which worried Elphaba somewhat. How long has she been crying?

"He's a complete nincompoop, Elphie. I _hate _him. _I hate him_."

Oh, she was talking! Now, that being a good thing was yet to be revealed. Scooting closer to hear better, Elphaba frowned in offence, apphrension buzzing faster than she would have expected, anger burning to a engulfing wall with not so much as a warning or explanation. "Who?" She said despite all of her understanding.

Galinda threw back the layers of her blankets, and Elphaba pulled her hand back from the shocking realization that it had been resting, petting the blonde's upper stomach. "Fiyero," Galinda growled, her make-up completely ruined and her eyes puffy red. "I hate him so much, Elphie, that - that stupid -! Arrgh!"

She started to cry again, but this time she cried mad, cursing and crying and spitting and maybe even a little bit dying. "He - he was s'pposed - to - take me on a date! But does h-he remember?! _Of course not_, Elphie, he's a _male_, he doesn't _remember _things like this!"

Galinda shouldered past green shock, slipping off the mattress to rush to the mirror, crying no longer. She swiped aggressively at frozen tears on her cheeks, sucking in a wet breath.

"He's not coming, I know Elphaba. Don't look at me like that." Elphaba looked down at her lap. "But you never know, I mean, _crazier _things have happened before on Lurlintine's day, the most magical day of all days - the romance is practically suffocating!" She breathed again, running her hands through her hair.

Oh. It was Lurlintine's day already?

"Well it doesn't matter if you ask me, he can go and party with his friends if he wants to - I mean, I've _only _been waiting for this perfect date on the perfectes day ever since I was 4 -and-a-third summers old.."

"Galinda," Elphaba dared to glance upward, her voice calm and her face a grassy field of inexpression.

The blonde twirled on her heels, looking somewhat normal again. "What?" She said, low and heartbroken. She pouted her lip, crossed her arms and looked away.

In that moment so many words and feelings passed and pressed against Elphaba's closed lips, aching against her teeth and clawing desperately for escape, swelling inside her in hopes of tearing down her barricade...

But before she could allow anything to surpass her lips, Elphaba rocketed off the edge of the bed and disappeared out of the doorway. The suddenness torn a gasp from Galinda, her hands snapping to her chest in a reflexive desire for protection, but before she could sigh out agitated relief and yell a scold after the green whirl, her roommate was back, passing a card into her palm.

Why she was so uncertain, so unsure of opening up the little red piece of glossy paper, Galinda didn't know. And because of her hesitating mind, she lifted her eyes away from the affection in her grasp to look upon her friend, her best friend. "Elphie? A-are you..." Do you want me to open this? To pry open myself your secret Lurlintine's day present and expose you to someone so... _Me_?

She seemed to have completely forgotten about Fiyero, thought Elphaba.

Chisery had climbed out of his nest in the closet and was in Elphaba's arms, coddling and cooing his name in sweet song. "Its for you, Galinda." She said from where she sat on the bed, once again. Her usual vacancy of face was oftentimes frustrating to the blonde, but for once she was thankful.

With a small nod Galinda scurried over to sit beside her fellow Shiz student, chittering on and on about things so insignificant they gained volumes of importance in Elphaba's heart. She unfolded the card with childish glee, and when Elphaba glanced up to catch her expression, she involuntarily caught her mindless words too:

"...is the first Lurlintine's day card I've gotten!"

"What, like ever?" Elphaba blurted out, shock cloaked in green skin.

Galinda's sentences wavered and crashed, a long-malfunctioning plane of prater. "Uh, oh yeah. My upland family doesn't believe in Lurlintineism. My father always said it ruined a girl - and they always kept me home from private school today." Galinda shrugged, smiling as if it didn't bother her all that much. "What about you? Elphie, your sister believes in the Unnamed God, aren't you gonna get in trouble for this? Ooh, it's so scandalicious!"

Elphaba had to let go of Chistery and planted her hands down on the bed, for Galinda was hopping and squealing and clapping, shaking the entire wood contraption. "My mother was the one who started it - though my father disapproved greatly, he could never say no to her - and every year Nessa and I gave each other cards and candy. This year... Since you're pretty much my first friend, I decided... I thought I should... While I was getting Nessa one I -"

Galinda grasped Elphaba's hand and pulled her unintentionally rough, into a crushing hug.

"Thank you, my Lurlintine!"

* * *

**A.N. Happy Valentine's day, sports fans. *salute* **


End file.
